Sunsets and Simplicity
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Deidara and Kurotsuchi head up to the top of a cliff to get a better view of the sunset.


"Come on, Niisan! Hurry up! You'll miss it!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hn. You don't have to tell me like so many times, Kurotsuchi," a blond boy responded with a pout as he followed after the dark-haired girl who scurried up the rockface.

She seemed stumped as she tried to make it over the next step. Her bright-eyed grin turned into a frown as she reached up for the ledge, grunting in frustration.

"Can't reach it, can you?" the blond chuckled at the girl's expense.

She muttered under her breath as she tried again as the blond caught up to her. "I just gotta… try a little harder."

"You'll never reach it like that, hn."

"Don't be mean, Deidara-nii! I'll reach it eventually!" She turned to him and scowled the most intimidating scowl her seven-year-old self could muster.

"Fine. Later, Kuro," Deidara relented continuing up the rocky wall with ease, thanks to his shinobi training.

"Niisan, wait! I wanna see the sunset too!" Kurotsuchi called behind him desperately.

Deidara paused with a smirk and let go of his hold to drop down where Kurotsuchi was, drawing a surprised shriek from her. "I see. Do you want a hand?" he asked, more kindly than before, extending his hand to her just as he had eluded.

Kurotsuchi nodded and graciously took it, yelping as Deidara swung her onto his back. "Niisan! What are you doing?" she cried as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "I thought you were just gonna help me up."

"Obviously I'm still helping you up," he grumbled as he began climbing once more, "but it's faster like this. You're small and slow-"

Kurotsuchi growled in distaste.

"-so you're doing me a favor too. Besides, didn't we say we'd see the sunset together?"

The girl hugged against his back with a light squeeze. "You're the best, Deidara-nii!"

Deidara lowered his head to conceal his pleased grin the best he could until the pair of them finally made it to the top, letting Kurotsuchi slide clumsily off his back. They were pretty close in height, so Deidara struggled to stay upright as the girl dismounted.

"Geez, Kuro! Be more careful, hn! I don't want to have to climb all the way back up here," he hissed.

"Sorry, Deidara-nii, but look!" Kurotsuchi pointed to the falling sun, setting the sky ablaze in different shades and hues of golds, oranges, pinks, and purples. "It's so beautiful!" She plopped herself down on the ledge to watch the sunset, taking no heed of the blond as she took in and absorbed the view.

Dutifully, Deidara approached her and found his place beside her. "Eh, Kurotsuchi, want to know something cool about sunsets?"

"Yeah!"

"They're never the same. Each one is like a piece of art that you'll never get to see again. They're absolutely unique, hn."

Kurotsuchi turned to him, amazed and sent him an endearing, wholesome grin. "Then I'm glad I get to see it with you, Deidara-nii! Although…" she seemed thoughtful for a moment and tapped her chin. "If you took a picture of it, you'd get to see it a bunch of times, right Niisan?"

Deidara stared at Kurotsuchi for a long while before obnoxiously ruffling her bobbed hair with gusto. "Take a picture of it? Are you kidding me? That'd ruin the whole thing!"

"Deidara-nii! Stop!" Kurotsuchi cried in dismay, shoving at him angrily before finally hefting his hand away and screwing up her face. "I was just making a suggestion! You don't have to be such a jerk!"

"Sure I do! Looking at a picture isn't the same as looking at the real thing. Do you get long-lasting impressions from a photograph of a sunset or a drawing of a rare beetle? No. But when you see the real thing and get to experience it and see something you'll never see again, as long as you live with your own two eyes, you remember it forever, hn."

Kurotsuchi turned back to look at the sunset as she flattened her hair back into place. "So what you're saying is that I could look at a picture any time but I probably won't get to enjoy many sunsets with you and that's why it's more special than a picture. Isn't that right?"

Deidara eyes widened a bit before he whipped his head back toward the view with a nod and hummed in agreement. "Exactly. That's an excellent interpretation of art!" He was stirred from his smugness as he felt a hand entwine in his.

"I wish I could see more of these with you then, Deidara-nii."

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, a retort ready on his tongue as always, but instead, he clamped his jaw shut, opting to simply allow it.

He did too.

* * *

**So I have been dying to write something, _anything_ with Deidara and Kurotsuchi in it since reading an incomplete fic a while back. It hasn't been updated since 2013, so my hopes of it being completed aren't all that good, but here's a link to it down below. Be warned, it's rated M, but if memory serves correctly, there's no smut that I know of. Just a good amount of violence. It's been years though.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! I might just end up writing more in the future. I dunno. I hear my G-rated fics and kids fics are pretty cute and sweet - wholesome even - so I may do another or venture further. Please tell me what you think! It'll be much appreciated! Sorry for the shortness, however. I wrote this instead of sleeping or working on Karma.**

The fic is called 'The Shifting Earth' by LightSpiral and the link is here: s/8872271/1/The-Shifting-Earth

Also, I recommend the fic 'Dear Niisan' by ncfan since it's likely to rip your heart out all at once: s/5651998/1/Dear-Niisan


End file.
